Zavok
"Attention Koopa Clan, you have a new leader! At last..." '~ Zavok'' '''Zavok is the leader of the Deadly Six and the main antagonist of the Super Plush Mario episode Rise of the Zeti. He is a ruthless leader capable of taking over armies, especially Bowser's army after capturing Mario and Luigi and giving Bowser the idea of having a day of relaxation. Eventually he was defeated by Bowser and Polar Knight. Along with the other members of the Deadly Six, he was put in a box along with a conch to control them to Dr. Eggman. Background While it is unknown of what Zavok's backstory is, but Master Zik found him and taught him along with the other Zeti in the past. Eventually after some time, Zavok and the Deadly Six were found by Kammy to serve as higher minions for Bowser. Of course, their plan was revealed; to eliminate Bowser and take control of his army. After a fierce battle with Bowser and being eliminated by Polar Knight, Zavok went down along with the rest of his crew. They were then sent in a box to Dr. Eggman, thus starting the events of Sonic Lost World. Appearance Zavok is a large red and black Zeti. He has large cyan eyebrows and yellow eyes. He has two large black horns extending from his head. Zavok has cyan finger and toe nails. For some reason, he also has a large red tail. Personality Cold, conniving, and ruthless, Zavok leads the Deadly Six with an iron fist. He rarely shows any signs of weakness when speaking with others, especially with those he finds weaker than him. Zavok shows more of his competitive side when fighting, especially against Bowser. However, it's been revealed that a user by the name of "IAmTheEggman49" claimed that he was an owl, much to his annoyance. Eventually, it would be revealed later that Zavok hates being called an owl. Episode Appearances *Thanks for 100,000 Subscribers! (debut) *Super Plush Mario: Rise of the Zeti *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special (flashback) *Super Plush Sonic: Metal Sonic's Forces *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 44: Triple the Threats! *Super Plush Sonic: What do the other Zeti do when Zavok isn't there? Gallery Forces 1.png Quotes "And now that 'THING' is going to consume your life!" "Let's put an end to this..." "That was so easy I almost feel guilty." "I don't look like an owl! ... Do I?" "It's... been a long time... Sonic." "Hm hm hm... entertainment, free of charge!" "He's always talking about chili dogs. What, is the population run on chili dogs or something?" "Wow, the wind sure is strong today." "YES! YES! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST STOP SINGING!! And for the last time, Egghead! I. AM. NOT. AN. OWL!!!" Trivia * Zavok has some similarities to Lord Brevon. ** Both are serious dictator-like villains. ** Both hesitate at nothing to fulfill their plans. ** Both have a rivalry with Bowser Koopa. (Valentine does as well.) ** Both have large eyebrows. Category:Villains Category:Super Plush Sonic Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Smart Characters Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Brutes Category:The Giants! Category:Demons Category:League of Villainy Category:Deadly Six Category:Fire Elementals